


从良 45

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 45

 

45-1

 

周深确实是喜欢，晚上回来洗过澡，发上的水珠还没干，他披着浴巾出来就被厨房的酸汤味儿勾了过去，正撞上王晰把小砂锅端出来，王晰侧过身避开周深，说他一句，

“烫着你。”

周深讪笑的给王晰让出路，小尾巴一样跟在他屁股后面，等他把砂锅放稳了就从后面环住王晰的腰，将湿软的发蹭在他背上。

王晰转过来亲亲周深的额头，又用他身上的浴巾把水渍擦净，一拍他屁股说，

“穿衣服去，别凉着。”

王晰又从厨房里端出碟青菜和一盘码好的薄切酱肉，正见着周深站在桌边弯着腰用白瓷勺子刮一匙汤，他用手托着轻轻吹温，先递到王晰嘴边，

“啊——”

周深举着胳膊用一双晶亮的眼睛盯着王晰的嘴，等他露出整齐的齿和粉软的舌。

 

王晰笑的无奈，他为了试口味已经喝了一晚上的酸汤，看见西红柿的颜色后槽牙都发麻，可他又不能拒绝周深，便乖顺的低下头去抿了一口，说自己吃过了。

周深也不再三推四推的，坐下来认真吃饭。

炒出沙的番茄和着熟软糯齿的洋芋块做汤底，用一筷头的辣子调鲜，是将舌面上有知觉的味蕾都搅弄一遍，周深喝了一碗汤，热浪滚过喉咙到胃里使人通体舒爽，几乎是炸开每一根汗毛，他哆嗦了一下要去盛第二碗，却被王晰拦住了，不让他晚上喝那么多汤水。

周深听话，便吃了两筷头青菜又舀了一匙鱼鱼，滚煮过的莜面在汤里显出淡淡的藕色，方才砂锅端出来的时候还沸着，汤匙翻动确像惊了一池游鱼的好梦。

鱼儿们不辨方向，直往周深齿间游，筋道弹牙的口感令他惊讶，莜面不像黄麦子那么好摆弄，黄土高坡上的作物有自己的脾性，须得一双老手才能驯服。

周深像是想起什么似的去抓王晰的手，王晰正坐一边剥荔枝，猝不防的被捏个正着，周深这才摸到他手缘上的浮皮。

剥了一半的荔枝滚在桌上拽出条清甜的汁，王晰被周深那双带着浅浅幽怨的眼看的憨笑，像个情窦初开的楞头小子，他装作无事的冲着周深说，

“怎么不吃了。”

 

周深赌气的撂下勺子，说，

“不吃了。”

“以后都不吃了。”

这倒把王晰说怕了，他手上沾着荔枝的糖汁不好去碰周深才洗过的身子，垂着两个腕子在胸前无比可怜的问他是不是不喜欢。

周深头一次被王晰噎的说不出话，说喜欢也不是，说不喜欢也不行，只能在心头自己梗着自己，冲着王晰恶狠狠的说，

“喜欢，喜欢的要命。”说罢就要去啃咬王晰的嘴。

被王晰笑着躲开，让他先吃饭。

荔枝剥了一小碗，王晰去把手洗干净坐回来时周深正在讲电话。

“啊——我他妈。”周深很少这么直白的说脏话。

“我。”

“唉——”

“我真是累死了。”

“跟头把式的。”

 

周深看见王晰出来，正要给他比口型，却被王晰止住了，他已经猜出周深是在和谁通话，便不用再把名字提出来，他也没言语就安静的在周深旁边坐着。

周深看王晰没有什么情绪上的波动，人也就松下来窝在沙发上，一条腿搭在王晰大腿上认真讲电话，他问了阿云嘎些事，但也没聊三五句。

——王晰在亲他脚趾。

周深不敢乱蹬，怕碰到他伤处，只轻轻瞥过一眼，向电话那头问，

“龙哥……最近怎么样？”

王晰是有一瞬间的停顿，但周深圆白的脚趾是更有吸引力，他把浅吻虔诚的从脚背铺到小腿。

“那就好。”周深浅声的说一句，撂了手机的时候王晰已经把吻落在他腿根，周深想说些什么却被压在了无声的舔弄里。

 

周深垂下眼，看腿间的那颗耸动的脑袋心上的怪异感逐渐升腾。

王晰为他口的次数少之又少，最多不过亲吻与简单的含弄，也从未有过跪姿，王晰的口交毫无虔诚的情绪，只是调情的撩拨，是自下而上的逼人臣服。

周深原是以为他是不善于也不屑于做这种低伏的姿态，可现在王晰是跪在他双腿间，并不是在沙发上，而是用两颗膝盖扎根在硬质的地板上，软腰下塌，背上滑出一个好看的弧度。

他下颌骨的伤还未大好，只能微微张嘴伸出舌头来，从囊袋开始仔细的用柔软的尖端描画。

可只是浅吻和一点点温热的涎液就让周深颤软了腿，翘起了肉粉色的柱身，足见这老练的口技。

王晰抬眼去采撷意料之内的春光，那被雾气朦胧的眼睫上有欲坠不坠的水珠，两瓣嫣红的唇微张，可见的呼出暧暧的气浪。

王晰极满意他触目的光景，便把深情的吻落在周深濡着晶亮液体的龟头上，他一手抚着周深腿根，一手撸动那摇摆颤抖的阴茎，粗粝的掌纹叫手下的人蔓延开蒸腾的红色，周深两条无处安放的软胳膊垂在身侧，他脑中晃晃荡荡，像空磁盘，正记录着王晰的动作。

 

王晰下颌的开合度确实影响他发挥，只能用舔吻伴随着指缝摩擦，可这是远远无法达到爱欲的高潮，他瞥见周深扣着沙发的手指，是他所熟知的压抑难耐。

王晰用舌面把周深的茎肉覆了层自己的味道，他稍稍跪起身，用唇半包着自己的齿由上至下的去吞周深的柱头，周深伸手拦他却被交扣住了腕子，他看着王晰艰难吃力的打开自己的嘴，晦涩如同少女的初夜。

灯光明亮，可以看清王晰由于疼痛而紧蹙的眉，撕裂感攀附着他从下颚到颈肩的神经，这样幅度的张嘴足以让他额上铺了层汗。

可他已经含进了顶端，咸湿的肉质抵在了王晰的上牙膛，他能感受到周深在提他后脑的发，推拒的声音从右耳传进来。

王晰置若罔闻。

 

他的嘴被塞着进退两难，俩颊泌出的涎液顺着周深硬热的阴茎流进耻毛中，王晰深吸了口气，口腔与肉茎搅的更缠绵，他一只手捏上了自己的下颌骨，想要粗鲁的展开更适合吞咽的弧度，然而周深的命门还被他存在齿间，王晰不敢大有动作，就缓缓的把肉茎从嘴中退了出来用五指套弄着。

扯出牵扯的晶莹令周深眼晕，倒是不怕被王晰咬到，他是恐惧于王晰这幅决然的样子，周深看着王晰把自己的下体从嘴中放出来，缓缓舒了一口气，他以为这样就是结束。

周深大概是低估了王晰对他那固执的感情。

王晰一双清冷的薄眼睛此时弯成了月牙，是将无边温柔淬成了缓缓波动的浅池铺在眼底，注视之间一派情深。

然而接下来的动作却与此柔情相反。

他缓缓张开了嘴，可以看出明显的阻滞感，他一手套弄着周深的茎肉，一手卡住自己的下颚。

骨节摩擦的两声脆响在静谧的月夜里异常清晰，周深知道那是颞下颌关节位移的声音——乐理课的老师教过的。

 

周深现在毫不怀疑王晰下一刻就会把他拆吃入腹。

他果然也这么做了，完全包裹的湿软令周深从发根颤到了脚趾尖，几乎是一个瞬间就要倾泻而出，可王晰不容他只享受短暂的快乐，及时掐上他颤抖的根部，二指使着巧劲儿往下推，周深已经抬起准备释放的腰又颓然的坠下，窒息感使他无力再锁住泪。

周深哭着想要推开王晰，可下身涌来前所未有的快意让他指尖化作了水，点在王晰额上不过是更催情的暗示。

这与以往周深经历过的那些口舌之劳都不同，王晰给了周深做上位的权利，他被引导着情不自禁的送胯，一种很清晰却又极其陌生的感觉在周深脑中放大。

——他在肏王晰

虽然只是嘴而已，可王晰这样的姿态令他思绪混淆，周深在意乱情迷中抚摸王晰的脸，轻轻掠过他无声的左耳。

 

包裹下体的口腔更加湿软粘稠，甚至被顶撞出了性交一样的水声，还有王晰不同于往常的低吟轻喘，周深的顶端与王晰的声带一起颤动。

他插在了将情话说给他听的地方。

王晰再没有触碰周深任何一片肌肤，他不管那张着口吐汁的穴肉，单单是口交就把周深送上了高潮，甚至说的上是二十几年来最炽烈的一场性事，他眼前尽是绵软的白，是有噬人灵魄的魔怪提起他的腕子扣在腿间的后脑上，顶压抽动全不由心。

周深是在抽噎中射精，他从未有过这般强烈的占据感，仿佛王晰是他的所有物，是要烙上他周深名字的东西，可这种感觉却是王晰自己给他的。

周深无法克制的将精液灌进王晰的喉咙深处，后者丝毫没有犹疑的吞下，他在婆娑泪眼的迷雾中看到那副餍足的表情，像是剖心肝以入烈酒，痛饮之。

 

情欲没有在王晰眉间留下明显的痕迹，周深看见更多的是义无反顾的柔情，或许不该用这样的词来形容，可周深确实是看见了那双清冷的吊眼里的不灼手的焰光，是比月色要幽蓝，沉寂的，不渝的，是能将周深筋骨焚尽的三昧真火，也是他生命中无法承受之重。

王晰此刻将全部的自己奉献出来，赤条条的一个人，任周深肆意采撷。

周深几乎是不怀疑，如果他这一刻说出分别，那么下一个瞬间面前的人将不存于世间。

周深颤抖着手摸盖上王晰的左耳，几乎是脱力的扑入他怀中，毫无章法的，混乱的亲吻那坚毅的唇与鼻，去含他挂了汗或是泪的睫毛，一嘴咸湿，

“晰哥……”周深脸上还有未褪的高潮，分明是享受过的人，此时却是无尽凄凄，

“你别这样……”

这一刻周深才知道，他无法真正拼起王晰。  
“晰哥……”

除了火焰本身，谁又能控制他的熄灭与燃起。

“晰哥……”

周深第一次尝到了哀切的味道。

 

他从未如此迫切的想要成长，他想承起这生命之重，接稳这不渝之势。

 

 

 

 

 

 

45-2

 

阿云嘎见过那么多血，滚烫的冰凉的，鲜红的黑臭的，这些对他来说无非是液体，与生命沾不上一点关联，然而郑云龙鼻下那两道鲜红却令他几欲疯魔。

原来血可以灼人肌肤，伤人心脉，也可以代表生命的流逝，披露命运不可逆的决然。

阿云嘎抱着郑云龙垂软下的身体狂奔，他暂时没有时间嘶嚎，纵使泪水早已横了满面，他仍是第一时间把郑云龙送到了医院。

他车开的那样快，因为在他心里这世上再无需要顾及的鲜活生命。

急诊室的红光骤亮，阿云嘎看着自己映在瓷砖上的脸，像淋了一头血水，湿热粘鼻的他却不敢去擦，他怕摸到的是郑云龙的味道。

 

阿云嘎沉溺在静默的深海，他并不挣扎，只等着一息之间主动把水灌入肺腑。

诊室的红光熄灭得很快，阿云嘎已经揣着决然肃穆的眼光，倒是把迎面出来的医师看的一愣，他有些接不住阿云嘎这样阴鸷翻涌的复杂神色，毕竟诊室里的人一点儿问题都没有。

“家属——”

郑云龙没有心脑血管的病史，排查过后查出是因情绪波动太大所导致气厥，按照大夫话说，如果阿云嘎再晚到几分钟人可能自己就醒了。

郑云龙被转到普通病房挂着水，那黑沉沉的睫毛将影子铺在颧骨上，阿云嘎轻轻叫他名字却怎么都没有响动，他无声的把脸转向身边的护士，流露出上位者的威压，小姑娘被他唬的一凛，解释说患者是情绪低迷所以点滴里有舒缓安神的成分，这一觉可能会稍长，让家属不要担心，尽量保持患者身心愉悦。

护士说完话就忙不迭的离开了，只剩阿云嘎在这狭小的病房里注视着郑云龙应是熟睡的模样。

 

他被海上的日光晒的黑了些，可皮肤还是腻手的很，阿云嘎默默的坐到病床旁边，想用手指刮开他眉间蹙起的川，可除了让细嫩的肌肤起了红印子，再没别的功效。

这就是成为人的代价吗？

阿云嘎在有海风的夜里扪心自问，世上本无彻底的对与错，可他引着郑云龙看世界，是否与失乐园的那条蛇一般。

这苹果真的应该被吃掉吗？

远远的似乎还能听见未结束的烟火声，一朵接着一朵的爆开在阿云嘎心头。

他牵起郑云龙的手贴在自己脸上，纤长冰凉的五指把无形的伤疤烙在他脸颊。

如有当初，他是否仍会。

会的。

阿云嘎在无人的逼仄病房里单膝跪在病床边，他双手捧着郑云龙冰凉的指尖，起誓一般的吻上他的手背，他目光温柔而虔诚，月光与海一同见证他掷地有声的诺言，

“郑云龙。”

“我会护着你的。”

 

郑云龙这一觉睡的说长不长，偏偏在阿云嘎去办出院的时候醒了。

微尘被晨光禁锢无处遁形，在郑云龙脚趾前剖出一道明亮的浅渠，而他却抱膝缩在床与柜的夹角，似是在闪躲这并不灼人的暖阳，他惊惧颤抖如失怙幼兽，维持着在胎时的防御姿态。

阿云嘎回到病房见这一情景，仿佛回到了他们初见的白日。

那个避光的，病态的，不可以称之为一个人的郑云龙狠狠剜在了阿云嘎心上。

郑云龙看清了正在走近的人，他的心有一瞬间的舒展。

阿云嘎还在，他没有不要他。

可下一秒他又进入一道更闭塞的墙里，他还记得他听到的词汇，昨晚的甚至更久远的，那些人将阴茎放入他的身体同时也把标签一并送给了他。

他看着阿云嘎在他身边坐下，伸出手来轻抚他的脸颊，可郑云龙是下意识闪躲，他虽是极其贪恋那掌心的阳光，可他却怕了。

他自己这么脏，他不想把他的春天也蹭脏了。

 

阿云嘎看出他的闪躲，便只是把手搁在郑云龙脸上没有其他动作，他昨晚也算是经历了大死大生，眼中交错着复杂的柔情。

他什么也没说，只用这双眼去抚平郑云龙动荡不安的情绪，等到手下的战粟缓了，郑云龙也不再避开他的眼光时，他才问道，

“你为什么要跑进海里？”不是阿云嘎非要把事实再剖一遍，而是血瘀不化，总难根除。

“我……我想洗澡。”

“海干净，我也能干净。”

“可是你一直都很干净呀。”阿云嘎凑到郑云龙脸边去闻他发根的味道，长长的吸气与吐气之后，两个字落在郑云龙耳上，

“很香。”

 

郑云龙却固执的摇头，他指指自己的身子用很小的声音说，

“里面脏。”

“我有脏病……强奸……”

“你不喜欢强奸。”

“强奸是一种行为。”阿云嘎选择先解释这件事。

“你有没有强迫过别人和你发生性关系？”

“我……”

“是你强迫别人，不是别人强迫你。”阿云嘎将主动与被动的关系强调出来。

“这有什么区别吗？”

“如果是你强迫别人，那你就是施暴者，应该受到惩罚。”

“如果你被别人强迫，那你就是受害者，应该……”

“应该什么？”郑云龙几乎是颤抖的问出这句话。

 

“应该……得到我的吻。”阿云嘎这样说着，凑到郑云龙嘴角落下一个浅吻。

郑云龙瞪大了眼一脸恍惚。

“对不起，这只是我想亲你的借口。”

“为什么需要借口……”郑云龙将疑惑下意识问出口，

“因为我也是施暴者。”

“我强迫过你，第一次见你的时候。”

虽然他们初遇时是王晰把调教烂熟的郑云龙送来，也是郑云龙那双腿先盘上他的腰，但阿云嘎仍把这定义为强奸。

“郑云龙，对不起。”

“脏的人是我。”

“你可以把我洗干净吗？”

 

郑云龙目光呆滞的看着阿云嘎，他总觉得有些不对但又说不出来，阿云嘎一双眼里是期盼是等候，这样深重的投进郑云龙的心里，他无法说出拒绝，只能茫然的点头。

阿云嘎得到答复之后欣喜的拉住郑云龙的手，落下一个虔诚的亲吻并说，

“谢谢你。”

郑云龙一双好看的眼挤出的全是不名的水波，他觉得他脑中的一部分有些混乱，是二十几年的思考惯性受到了冲击，他眼神有些虚焦的说，

“我不懂……”

“有我在，你会懂的。”阿云嘎接稳了他的话。

 

“可是我有艾滋……是脏病。”郑云龙倒是有追本溯源的好习惯，这样有条理的脑子应该送去读书。

“人都会得病，病是没有脏或不脏的区分。”

“我会陪你把病治好的。”

“长长久久的陪着你。”

“郑云龙。”

“我爱你。”

还不算晚，阿云嘎终于是把这三个字说出来了，他经历了恍惚的生死，尝过刹那间的痛失所爱，昨晚在猩红的灯光下他脑中闪过最令他追悔莫及的事，便是这句说不出口的爱。

阿云嘎的父母在时朦胧懂得爱的分量，可之后二十几年多舛又血腥的命途，他脚下有骨骸累累，心里有孽障重重，他哪里敢再将这个字放在心上，但凡是想一想，都是对这种神圣感情的玷污。

 

“啊？”

“爱是什么？”

“做爱？”

郑云龙今天实在是接受了太多的新理念，他还没从上一个思考中缓和过来，又被阿云嘎这句郑重的爱劈在原地，他知道做爱的意思，却不明白单把爱这个词提出来有什么不同，但应该是与做爱不一样的，因为阿云嘎眼中没有浪荡的情欲，是一种清清白白的感情，郑云龙第一次见，他觉得很是新奇。

爱是什么呢？

 

原本是十分浪漫的场景，被郑云龙这么一问春花秋月一下子全败了，阿云嘎苦笑的轻轻拍着郑云龙的额头说，

“你就知道做爱。”他把郑云龙搂进怀里，胸膛相贴不留一丝空隙，他长长呵出一口气，连带着两个人的心房都颤动，他话里有几分甜蜜的无奈，

“算了……慢慢会知道的。”

 

现在仍是晨光大好，郑云龙似乎是睡饱了，阿云嘎看他身体也没什么问题就带着他回家，车开的慢，郑云龙撑着下巴似乎还在思考着什么，但总体是脱离了消极情绪。

阿云嘎便也没打扰他。

“嘎嘎……”

“嗯。”阿云嘎专心开车。

“晰哥是不是爱深深呀？”

 

 

 


End file.
